A Shade of Love
by Arkay544
Summary: What happens when a Hotshot film actor stumbles across an artist with exceptional talent? He asks her to paint him, of course! However, Jace Herondale did not expect the artist to paint a shade of love onto his heart. A TMI fanfic. All Human.
1. The Grey Past

The rain sounded so far away. All was distant to Clarissa Fairchild, whose sole intention for having stayed up into the late hours of a battered and bruised day was to finish her painting by seven in the morning. Everything depended on her finishing her project. Her stomach depended on her finishing this project.

As Clary took her messily abstract palette to the washroom for the tenth time that night, she heaved a sigh and wondered how she had got here in the first place. Having to work late to support her education. Selling her works for cheap prices at the shadow market (for that was what it was called, it was a place of shady dealings) to get a square meal a day.

Oh, right. She'd fought with her parents, that's how. Valentine Fairchild had always been a cruel, money-seeking man. However, love always finds a human, no matter how selfish he may be. Jocelyn had only been 18 when a man had come asking for her hand in marriage. Her father, a poor man with no other way for supporting her, had consented without a hesitation.

But Valentine soon grew fed up of her. She had held all of his interest in her youth, during her prime age. Heads turned her way when she walked beside Valentine. The night Jocelyn discovered that she was pregnant, she was too afraid to say anything to her husband. Of course, it wasn't long before he found out, and Jocelyn, at the mere age of 24 grieved the loss of a baby. She had named him Jonathon.

Now, when Jocelyn discovered that she was pregnant a second time, she ran away from Valentine. She could not suffer the loss of another child, it would break her. By the time Valentine had found her, she had already had the baby. "Clarissa" she'd named her. To say the sight of her warmed the heart of Valentine and changed him would be a complete and utter lie.

That was how Clary grew up, with a father who hardly cared and a mother who was too scared to. Her education was rough-edged. Her father kept shifting them from place to place throughout childhood, and she was beyond four and a half when her mother finally found the courage to ask him. Even then, he had not really paid any attention.

At age 17, Clary Fairchild had decided she had had enough. She had taken what little possessions she had, written a letter to her mom and texted Simon Lewis.

It was Simon who had found her the apartment so close to her college, Simon who had helped her find her buyers, Simon who had always been there for her more than anyone else. All those lonely nights in her room, bunched up in a blanket calling Simon on his telephone- it was partly what kept Clary sane.

Now, as she sat back onto her chair, Clary noticed that she'd received a text from him. She smiled despite the thoughts in her head.

"Still Up?" it read.

"Yeah, gotta finish this one and I'll hit the bed."

"Well then, do it quick. You have classes after the auction."

"Sure, Si. Thanks."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Clary stretched and looked at the time. 2:15, the clock said. Sighing, she lifted her brush and began to add the finishing touches of the painting.


	2. A Tint of Stardom

Jace Herondale had everything. Money, fame, and people who loved him. Not all of them were family, though. Being an actor had its perks, and being a general favorite meant people swarmed around him all the time. Most may say that all that fame at such an age would get to him. But Jace had no such problem. This was the life he was born for.

However, that did not mean he did not have a normal life. He had three siblings- not his own, exactly, he was adopted- Max, Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood. He had grown under the care of a loving mother and protective father. He went to school, had friends, and he had never let his star-life get in the way of his normal life.

Even as a full time actor now, he never forgot a single holiday, a birthday or a mother's or father's day. Shooting his new show had, perhaps, taken the time he used to spend time with Max, but Jace always made time for him when he had an off-day. Max was his absolute favorite and no one could stop him from pampering his little brother.

Except, of course, Alec. Being the oldest, it was like Alec had grown into the older-brother mould. He never allowed anyone to have too much candy, watch too much TV (even if Jace was in it), or even allow anyone to linger on a school-night.

Jace turned to the huge screen in front of him. He was on vacation, and he had already informed the Lightwoods as soon as he knew. They were flying out on that very day. But, in the meantime, Jace had to find a way to pass two hours. He had already given up on exploring the city- he could not get past the lobby before he'd be engulfed by fans.

Unless- unless he could get out in disguise. That's good, he told himself. Then he could get into the town next to the city without being noticed. Pleased with himself for having found a way to escape the captivity of his luxury suite, he put on his favorite (and most inconspicuous) hoodie.

The comforting rays of sunshine hit his face and Jace heaved a sigh of relief. The town was nothing like the city. It was like stepping into a whole new world entirely. The silence was almost overwhelming to Jace- he'd gone 20 years of being in the spotlight that he'd never thought what it'd be like on the sidelines. Now, as he walked through the town, no one gave him a second glance.

For once, Jace found that he was at peace. That was when he noticed it- a dark and desolate place hunched in the corner of the serene town. It looked like it had always been closed- the décor certainly suggested it. However, people milled about with what looked suspiciously liked black-market worthy items.

He wasn't sure what made him do it. He felt himself being drawn into the mysteries of a place which supported people who were up to no good. As he walked towards it, he saw that he was receiving curious looks. Probably his fame, he thought. Nothing to be bothered about.

The place was completely in ruins on the inside. The only reason any light entered was because the roof was broken in several places. Suddenly he came across a place where quite a few people were standing about.

"…her newest piece. It's called the morning star." Someone was saying.

"Excuse me, what is this?" Jace asked to a passerby. He gave Jace a strange look- perhaps even a scared one- and walked away.

"Get it now, it's one in a million. Prices at your mercy." Jace came across a scrawny, rat-faced boy-no, more of a still-growing-man, whose voice was not quite loud enough to have reached where Jace had been standing before.

Beside the boy was the most beautiful painting Jace had seen since coming to shoot his show- one of a girl staring at a shooting star at dawn, her face alight with joy. Jace had never seen anything quite like it- a painting so rawly expressing joy. He immediately vowed he'd get it for Maryse, whom he knew to love anything to decorate her house with.

A man shouted, "35 dollars for it." So less? Jace wondered. Surely the painting was worth at least a few hundred?

"I'll take it off you for 57." Another man said.

"I'm offering 64." The boy looked about to give in, so Jace decided this was the moment.

"I'll take it for 500 dollars." He said. Shocked faces turned to him, confusion literally dripping off of them. Even the boy was surprised.

"Anyone offering a better price?" he asked, though Jace could see he didn't expect anyone to. "Okay, then, auction dismissed. Sir, if you would?" he asked Jace. Jace walked forward, and he didn't miss the dirty looks from the people who'd tried to buy it. They clearly knew the painting was worth more- they had wanted it at the lowest price they could offer.

"500, it's all there." He told the boy.

"I'm Simon Lewis, and I'd like to thank you, sir, for your kindness. This would really help my friend."

"Did he paint this?"

"It's a she, sir, and yes, she did."

"It's beautiful, please tell her so."

"Of course, thank you again." The boy, Simon, smiled and then he hurried off. Jace carried the painting all the way back to his room- he couldn't wait for his mother to arrive when he'd give it to her.

It was later when the thought crossed his mind. Why would the artist be willing to give her painting up for so less? Especially in an age when even the smallest painters asked for at least a 100 for their works.

 **Hey, everyone. Sorry for not having given you an introduction earlier, I had wanted to leave the introductory chapter as vague as possible. Please read and review. Forever Yours,**

 **_Arkay.**


	3. A Jade Reunion

Clary was overjoyed when Simon told her that a complete stranger in a hoodie had told him that her painting was beautiful. Simon was entirely sure that he wasn't a regular. Then he shocked her by holding out the 500 hundred dollars that the stranger had paid for her painting.

"He bid the highest price." Simon told her with a grin. For a moment, Clary was in a state of stunned silence. Then small, crystal tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Simon. This could last me for a few months at least."

"No way. In two weeks, you will finish your course. Then you're moving in with me, mom and Rachel. I don't want to hear it." He said, as he saw that Clary was about to refuse.

She pursed her lips. "You have enough trouble without me." She whispered. Simon's mom was like her own mom. She had paid for Clary's initial month for the course. Clary could not be more grateful. And yet- yet she knew how tempting an offer that was. Living in the city. Access to the gallery. Most of all, living with her best friend and his family.

"You're coming whether you like it or not." Clary sighed, defeated.

"Fine. But let me finish my course first." Simon grinned, pleased with himself for having won an argument that was one-sided anyway. Clary shook her head.

It was going to be two _long_ weeks.

 _Jace_

The Lightwoods arrived, and with them arrived Jace's happiness. As soon as she stepped into the room, the first thing Maryse did was to scold Jace for having lost so much weight. Jace smiled, he was so used to this he'd actually missed it. Robert Lightwood smiled at his adoptive son, of whom he extremely fond and proud of.

"Jace!" a younger boy squealed as he jumped into his older brother's arms. "Hey buddy. How are ya?"

Jace had only put Max down when someone else embraced him-he caught a glimpse of long black hair before Isabelle Lightwood crushed him against her. "I've missed you, Jace."

Jace chuckled. Izzy was not one to show outward affection. She and Jace were usually verbally expressed. But he supposed exceptions had to be made during reunions. Which was why as soon as Izzy let him go, instead of letting Alec complete his greeting ("Good to see-") Jace gave him a bear hug.

"You've gained weight!" Jace accused him. "What do you expect? I live with Maryse Lightwood."

"Speaking of mum, I got you something." Jace picked up the painting he'd left on the table earlier and turned it so it faced Maryse. She gasped, then came closer and brushed it lightly with her fingers.

"It's beautiful, where'd you get it?" the happiness was practically radiating from her.

"It was being auctioned in a town near-by." He chose his words carefully- he knew that Maryse would not approve of him going to places like that market.

"Must have cost a fortune." Alec commented. "I got it for 500 dollars."

"So less? It's so beautiful!" Izzy exclaimed. "The guy was going to give it for 67 dollars." They all looked shocked.

"He must really need it." Robert said thoughtfully. "It was for his friend, I think. She painted it."

"Jace, I'm bored!" Max complained.

"What does the Maxman want to do then?"

"Explore." He grinned at Jace, who grinned back.

"Well what're we waiting for?"

 **Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**

 **Forever Yours,**

 **_Arkay.**


	4. Glitter in Gold

Clary

"Oh, it's beautiful." Camille gushed.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Ah, Clary, one more thing. You have an interview with Magnus Bane for some art position on his new show," Clary's eyes widened, "I know a guy who works there. Starts in," Camille checked her watch, "10 minutes. Good luck!"

Overwhelmed by the opportunity, Clary didn't have the chance to tell Simon about her interview. With rushed words, she told Simon that she was going out. At least that was what he heard.

When Clary reached the set of Invincible, it was eerily silent. She was quite early (a habit ingrained into her by her parents) and had reached about 5 minutes earlier than she ought to.

2 weeks ago if you had told her that while coming for an interview, she would see Jace Herondale with his family, Clary would have termed you nuts.

Yet here she was, sitting in the waiting lounge, watching the family rushing here and there.

"We'll be late, Jace! I don't want to be late!" a young boy wailed, tagging the actor along. There were few others too... a boy and a girl about her age, and his parents.

"Disneyland won't open till you get there, hero." Jace said, grinning. Clary frowned. Jace was known to be very arrogant. Perhaps with his family he was different.

While she sat, pondering on this, an assistant came out calling her name.

"Clary? You've been asked to come in." Steeling herself, she got up and walked towards the room. What she hadn't noticed was the curious look that Jace had given her.

"Magnus, someone to see you." the assistant called, not even looking up from his laptop.

"Clarissa Fairchild?" Clary winced. She preferred not to be identified with her surname.

"Good morning, sir." she said, with more confidence than she felt. Magnus looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow. God, why couldn't she be able to that? Everyone seemed to be able to do it. Somewhere between these observations, Clary noticed that Magnus' eyes were yellow.

"You are an artist?" a question to which Clary tried, (but probably failed) to suppress her eye roll. She nodded.

Magnus smirked. "Do you use glitter on your works?" Oh, how she wished she could raise her eyebrow! Now she had to ask what he meant. Tedious.

"No, not really. Why?" She replied. "I want to see the pictures you have with you. Can I have one of these?" He asked, having gone through all of her works in the journal journals she had brought with her. She said yes, so he took out her 'Golden flecks', a painting made with acrylic, oil pastels, and colour pencils of gold.

He then took out a bottle of gold glitter, (What the hell?) and lightly applied applied a bit of glue to her painting, and sprinkled it on the paper. Finished, he held up her painting. Clary had to admit, it looked amazing. When she had done it, she had thought it was missing a bit of bedazzle element, but couldn't place it. So she had pretty much abandoned it. But here it was- with with certain finished look.

Magnus smirked again. "Was missing something, wasn't it?" Clary nodded. "You know what, Biscuit. I'm going to hire you. You're good. You've got potential, and just the sort of style I need here on Invincible. I wanted to include a lot more artistic elements. And don't worry, I'll sprinkle a little glitter on when it is necessary." He winked, and smiled a genuine smile. "I mean it, kiddo. Your work is good. You're in."

Clary, who was till then sitting sitting in a state of shock, smiled. "Thank you, sir."

They stood up to shake hands, "Please. Call me Magnus."

With another wink, he asked (ringed the bell several times) his assistant to show Clary out.

As Clary left, it occurred to her that Magnus was not the usual director, and that the assistant was probably the guy Camille dated.

Wow, that's there. I kinda want the story to just flow flow out naturally, so I am a really sorry for the short chapters and the irregular updates, but I love the idea of this story, I've been throwing it around my head for for a while now. So hope you enjoyed!

#Forever Yours,

_Arkay.


	5. The Flush of Red

Jace

Meeting Magnus was not the highlight of the day Jace had hoped for. However, when Magnus was involved, he had the knack of training the spotlight on himself. With his family right on his heels, Jace was walking through the set when he noticed his nervous wreck of an assistant, Sebastian Something.

"SIR?! I thought you were on vacation!" He exclaimed in the loudest voice he could muster up.

"I am on vacation. I'm just showing my family around." Jace replied, hardly bothering to register the cold sweat that had broken out on Sebastian's face, or the relieved hand he ran over it.

"Your familiá?" Magnus asked, a smile playing on his lips. Jace hadn't noticed him coming, then again, he hardly noticed other people at all.

"Yeah, this is Isabelle, Alec, Max, and my mom and dad, Maryse and Robert Lightwood." He introduced, and watched as Magnus analysed the family.

"Nice to meet you." He said. Once all pleasantries were exchanged, Jace's parents went on to look at the set.

"So, are you busy today, Handsome?" Magnus said. Handsome? _Handsome?_ It was always _Pretty boy_ or _Hotshot,_ though, he supposed, in way pretty boy meant- the trail of thoughts vanished when Jace noticed that he wasn't the one being asked.

Alec cleared his throat and averted his eyes, and only Jace saw the light shade of red that tinted his cheeks.

"Actually, yes. We're flying to Disneyland for two days." Jace answered, seeing that Alec was too flustered to answer.

"Okay, then. I won't delay you. Besides, I have an interview to attend." He smirked at the confused looks on the Lightwoods. "Good day, folks."

 **Okay, I promise I'll try to post more often. Maybe two chapters a day? These are so short, aren't they? I'll try to make them longer next time Please read and review!**

 **#Forever Yours,**

 **_Arkay.**


	6. A Hue of Sadness

Clary

All jumps and squeals, Simon and Rebecca, his sister, had reacted exactly the way Clary hoped they would. They were crazy excited for her- Rebecca actually taking time off her job (Professor in some college) to come and celebrate.

Clary herself could not believe her fortune. She had not only met and had an interview with world- famous Magnus Bane, but she'd _succeeded_ as well. She had a real job, not at some crappy drugstore in some random town but a _real job, with real pay and one that followed her passion._ Mrs. Lewis was all smiles and 'I told you so's since Clary's return. It just so happened, however, that there had to be _something_ to dampen the mood.

When she had opened her phone (After quite a few days) she had found that she had twenty seven missed calls from her mother. _Twenty Seven missed calls._ And it appeared that she'd tried in other ways to contact too. Clary angrily shut the phone. She looked up, willing the tears to hold back. _Not today,_ she told herself, _not today._

 _Jace_

Disneyland was not what Jace had hoped. On the first day, Max fell and hurt his arm. The second day, Izzy and Alec _both_ caught a cold, and his mom called by her "community" (of self-sufficient politician moms) that there had to be an online meeting. And, on the third day, Jace stared grimly at the email that had informed him that Invincible was now starting shooting early.

They had to, therefore, pack up and leave before they hadn't even been on a ride. He was certain that he wouldn't be able to see his family for a while. He wondered why this vacation had to be so disastrous. At least they would only leave after a week or so. That was his only comfort in an otherwise dim situation.

It was inevitable that Max frown, pout and fret at the loss of his promised fun weekend. He wanted to spend more time with his brother, Jace was informed, through writing, because Max refused to speak. Jace was devastated at this. Why? Was his only thought throughout the plane ride back home.

 **There! Now, one of you told me you were excited to see Clary and Jace meet! So am I! Don't worry, it'll happen real soon. Thank you to all the people who took the time to review. Honestly, I appreciate it so much.**

 **#Forever Yours,**

 **_Arkay.**


End file.
